In the field of sound symbolism and phonesthemes, research has found that some phonemes suggest certain characteristics. (See, e.g., “Evidence for Pervasive Synesthetic Sound Symbolism in Ethnozoological Nomenclature” by Brent Berlin in Sound Symbolism (L. Hinton, J. Nichols, and J. J. Ohala (eds.); published by Cambridge University Press; pages 76-93).) Interestingly, some suggestions appear to be culture- and language-independent. When a name of an item includes a suggestive phoneme, the name tends to cause a listener to develop assumptions about the item. If a name is selected that includes the proper suggestive phonemes, that name often “sounds right” to a listener. For example, evidence indicates that, in most or all languages, bird names usually contain high-frequency sounds, such as high front vowels and consonants with high frequency bursts. In contrast, mammals and fish names tend not to include these sounds. Therefore, when creating a name for a bird, it is more likely that an appropriate sounding name will result by including these bird-suggestive sounds.